Since the invention of the internal combustion engine and its application to motorized forms of transportation, mechanics and do-it yourselfers have struggled with the repositioning of vehicles displaying fuel system delivery malfunctions. Frequently the reposition of disabled vehicles has resulted in both personal injury and/or property damage in that pushing or pulling a vehicle with limited means can cause wreckless navigation and difficulties with safe starting and stopping, usually into or around vehicle repair facilities. The present invention eliminates these issues by providing complete control of auxiliary fuel system from an operator seated in safe navigational control of the vehicle. With this invention a single operator can quickly install auxiliary fuel apparatus, start and drive the vehicle to a location that is either safe from oncoming traffic and/or safely move the vehicle into an enclosed repair environment. By its universal design it can be easily adapted to properly fit a wide variety of engines and types of vehicles ranging from golf cart type vehicles to large over the road gasoline powered trucks and transports. Additional, diagnostic type embodiments address other forms of internal combustion engine fitted machines from lawn mowers or snowblowers to snowmobiles, boats and motorcycles.
Numerous fuel system diagnostic devices have been invented but to this point in time, no portable, vehicle mount, self contained auxiliary fuel systems with universal adaptation have been patented.
The closet known art is U.S. Pat. No. 7,108,026 (2006) to Luca. Luca discloses a portable gasoline container that has an onboard electric fuel pump and either a battery or cables to connect to the vehicle battery. A fuel pressure regulator and pressure gauge are built into the container. The device is designed to place the container at or near the engine, turn it on, then enter the vehicle and drive it a short distance. Three major problems exist with the Luca device. First the container will melt if placed on a hot engine block. Second if a fire starts, then the driver has no way to turn the fuel pump off without subjecting himself to a burning engine. Third it is unknown how the driver can see with the hood up to accommodate the Luca device. If the hood is placed atop the Luca device a high risk of starting a fire in the engine compartment is created with a moving vehicle having an unseen gas container atop a hot engine. What is needed in the art is a housing that resists heat and a housing that provides driver access to an OFF switch in case of emergency. The present invention meets these needs.
The preferred embodiment of this invention is designed such that an operator can temporarily mount apparatus on a door of a disabled vehicle. He can quickly attach fuel and/or power attachments to vehicle. He can start and move the vehicle to a safe working environment and then quickly re-position apparatus into engine compartment area for diagnostic analysis. With conventional and redundant electrical and fuel safety standards, night illumination and all weather construction enables effective use of device in all forms of weather and in all quantities of light.